Brave Frontier Fight Stories
by Magus Lyina Starshine
Summary: When a need to write and Brave Frontier fighting mix, this happens. Written versions of some of my fights with bosses, and testing out third-person P.O.V. Rated T because of a little cussing and bleeped-out cussing. Fighting is also included in rating, as you can tell by the title. Requests are accepted/encouraged! :)
1. Chapter 1 - Maxwell

((**I felt like I needed to write something, and this is basically the first thing that came to mind! I hope you enjoy it! Unlike my usual writing style, I'm gonna try this in 3rd person and just see what happens :) BTW: I'm just gonna use my name instead of my BF name, since it's just easier to remember. Sorry for the long A/N**))

Chapter 1 - Maxwell

Finally, against all odds, they had made it. Lyina walked in the back of her summoned warriors -and friends- as they made their way over to the final room, where Maxwell lay in wait. The group composed of Commander Mega, Goddess Emilia, Time Lord Claris, Red Slash Farlon, and Holy Empress Luna. They said nothing, as for now there wasn't anything to say. Everyone had their special abilities -also known as Brave Bursts- ready to go.

Eventually, it ended up to where the group of warriors were in front of a large door, stretching almost to the roof, and wide enough to fit an entire house. Lyina turned to her friends, asking "Ready?" Not one head shook no. Lyina stepped to the front of the group, and, taking in a deep breath, opened the door.

Whatever Lyina was expecting, it was nothing compared to this. Even the summoned warriors behind her, who had either seen or fought against gods before, were shocked. Maxwell, the Fallen God of Creation, was at least half the size of the room. Orbs of various sizes and colours floated around her ((**I'm just assuming Maxwell is a girl, since the mock unit is**)), attached to her behemoth form by a few...Tentacles, they looked like. Lyina could hear Luna behind her, saying loudly, "Holy shit, Maxwell is huge." That was actually a minority on her swearing.

Lyina dared not turn away from the god, but instead stepping behind the group, and yelling out, "Bomb!" It was a word that they made up for fun, meaning to just use all you have to attack. Mega charged forwards first with his axe Poseidon, shouting "Tempest Gallows!" as loud as he could, before the room burst in blue light from wherever his axe struck the god. Emilia smirked before rushing forth with her twin swords, screaming, "Genocide Levin!" and slashing casually at the god, but each strike summoned a large lightning bolt on Maxwell. After her was Farlon, whom cried out "Aggressor Funnel!" before the room blew up into flame, which thankfully harmed none of the warriors. Luna grinned, then roared, "Savage Stab, motherf***er!" and the room exploded with light. Meanwhile, Claris saved her healing ability, Space Ray, until we needed it. Lyina had several Cures and a Revive in her pack still, lucky for them. Everyone but Claris looked at least a little drained.

Maxwell was clearly wounded by the attack, but not as much as the group had hoped. Maxwell burst out a strong attack right from the start, shouting "Genesis!", then the room immediately after bursting into light, but only on the group. Even after that, she kept attacking single members of the group, but not as strongly as the attack before. Mega, Farlon, and Claris had been hit before Maxwell stopped the barrage. Right after, Claris yelled "Space Ray!" at the top of her lungs, focusing magic into her staff and out to the rest of the group, her cat "doll" doing the same. Claris leaned on her staff, drained from the healing, but everyone looked better than they had before, in terms of health. Everyone attacked at once, dealing a good amount of damage to Maxwell.

The cycle of attacking continued for a couple more "rounds," with the occasional "Brave Burst" from either Farlon or Claris, but no big attacks from Maxwell, like "Genesis." It was now the fifth time for the group to attack, but Lyina felt suspicious. She advised Claris and Mega to guard, since Claris could heal and Mega naturally had low defense. Everyone else attacked, Luna shouting her special attack. Once that was done, however, a dark wind split through the room, coming from Maxwell. It felt like daggers piercing the group's skin, and it might have just been Lyina's imagination, or did the sunlight coming from the windows just darken a bit?

The entirety of the group shielded themselves in any way they could, but it was difficult. Maxwell's voice boomed throughout the room, and probably the castle, too; "Hear me, restorer of life! My children, my creations, whom thou hast turned against me... I am Maxwell. Let forth the God of Destruction!" The dagger wind kept for a few moments after Maxwell finished, but it was enough to do serious damage. Luna had collapsed, while Farlon was leaning on his blade, breathing heavily. Lyina quickly gave Luna a revive, and passed out a Cure for everyone. Everyone needs to keep their guard every fifth turn, then.

The fight continued on and on, the only loss being from Mega, whom Maxwell had constantly attacked for one "turn," relentlessly. After what seemed like forever, long after they had run out of cures and energy, the heroes did it. Maxwell was starting to fade, her form becoming more and more transparent before disappearing altogether. Everyone did the best cheer they could muster as Karl ran in with two others, Tilith and...the girl with the red armour? Lyina tried to keep her thoughts straight, but passed out from wounds and exhaustion, causing her team of summoned warriors to disappear.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note:

**Hey, everyone! I decided to just say this in a chapter so it would be considered "recently updated" and more people would know. Because of my lack of ideas, I'm taking requests for different bosses! That's about it. Sorry if you were expecting another fight .-.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Xenon

Chapter 2 - Xenon

((**Requested by animefave1 :)**

**I'm just gonna give a short physical description of Lyina (not how I look in real life, if you were thinking that): Grey hoodie with blue jeans and grey high-tops, with black hair in a braid. I'll do more at the end. PS: I'm going to make the fight shorter than it actually was, because it took me about 5 minutes at least .-. And I might not get Xenon's dialogue correct, because I don't have the best memory.**))

Lyina trudged down the dark corridors of the tower, along with the rest of her squad. The rain was pouring outside, the occasional lightning being the only thing lighting up the hall. Shadows danced along the wall, sometimes taking the form of monsters. Lyina's squad was mostly the same, with the exception of Lancia in the place of Claris, and Farlon having been evolved to Red Blade Farlon. It was Lancia's first mission, and she was doing pretty good, considering the circumstances. If you were wondering where Claris ended up, she's the leader of Lyina's Thunder-type squad (which is a work in progress.)

Suddenly, as they were -finally- reaching the end, to a large door, Xenon appeared out of the blue, saying no warnings to it, as opposed to whenever Lyina transcended a floor. Everyone brought out their weapons, including Lyina, who had decided to fight using twin swords. "Lancia; go on guard. Everyone else, BOMB!" Lyina shouted as she charged forwards along with most of her squad, who were using their "Brave Bursts," causing the room to explode with light and color, which hurt Lyina's eyes after the gloom. The "bomb" was basically the same scene as it had been with Maxwell, except Luna didn't swear this time- an improvement, and Farlon yelled "Fjord Luge!" instead of 'Aggressor Funnel.'

Xenon wasn't paralyzed by Emilia's attack, which said that he was immune to it, and it didn't seem like they hurt him all too much, even when giving all they had. Xenon charged forwards, his runed sword in one hand and ferocious blue "fire" in his other. He first slashed at Luna, then summoning his blue fire to sear her. Luna visibly grit her teeth, while Xenon charged at Lyina, doing the same. Lyina cried out, not expecting it. Maybe she was being targeted this time because of her new swords? After those two attacks, Xenon backed up, finished with his attack. Luna was hurt heavily by that one "regular attack," so Lyina tossed her a Cure and a Def. Potion.

Lyina decided to play it safe and keep most of the squad on guard, with only a couple attacking at a time. The two who attacked were Mega and Luna, Mega because of his high attack and Luna because of the Def. Potion. "Ardent Soul Slash!" Xenon shouted while charging at Mega. Though nothing had visibly changed about the attack, it was obvious Mega was hurt badly, and he stiffened up in paralysis while Xenon moved to attack Lancia, then Emilia.

Lyina had twelve Gems in case the worst came to worst, but she didn't intend to use one _this_ soon. Giving a Cure and Def. Potion to Mega, and having Luna, Farlon, and herself attack Xenon, Lyina didn't expect him to attack so strongly next turn. If armor could grin, Xenon probably did, while he charged forth, shouting "Soul Desecration!" and attacking everyone. Even those on guard took heavy damage. Luna collapsed, same with Mega, and Farlon was hurt badly, while Emilia and Lancia were still wounded badly. What was worse, though, was that Xenon did the same attack two more times. Everyone was passed out from wounds, and Lyina was barely hanging on, herself. Luckily, Xenon stopped attacking. It was her "turn," so she quickly reached into her pouch and pulled out a single Gem, its rainbow colors having some sort of inner luminescence, and she held it up. The Gem floated in midair before disappearing, but with it being gone, everyone's wounds were healed, their "Brave Bursts" ready, and awoken from unconsciousness.

Lyina smiled in relief, before she gave Luna her next-to-last Def. Potion and called out the same command as she had earlier; for everyone to bomb, and Lancia be on guard. Xenon attacked with "Ardent Soul Slash" on Lancia, Emilia, and Farlon, but only Emilia was paralyzed. Lyina gave Emilia and Farlon her third and fourth Cures, and had them guard, while Mega, Luna, and Lyina attacked.

It kind of went in a cycle like that, some of Lyina's squad being guarded while she and those who weren't attacked. Lancia used her heal once Lyina was low on Cures, and Luna passed out from her wounds, which was understandable, seeing as she was weak to attacks from Xenon. Once they finally got Xenon to where he was almost defeated, he did what Lyina feared most. Xenon charged to the group, shouting "Soul Descecration" three times yet again. Luckily, however, Lyina had only had Emilia attack that "turn," since she had high defense. It didn't stop Emilia and Mega from collapsing, though, and everyone else being heavily wounded. Lyina used to last of her Cures to heal everyone -and herself- before calling out "Bomb!" and charging forwards with Farlon to attack Xenon. The room burst into flame, but Lyina didn't have any "Brave Burst" she could do. Yet, at least.

Xenon didn't do "Soul Desecration" again, thankfully, but he attacked Lyina with "Ardent Soul Slash." Lyina felt her muscles stiffen with paralysis, but luckily Farlon still attacked Xenon. Xenon, sadly, only attacked Farlon that "turn," until he collapsed. Lyina was cured of her paralysis, and was forced to use another Gem to revive everyone. "Everyone; BOMB!" Lyina shouted at the top of her lungs, as the room exploded into light and she charged forwards, attacking Xenon. When the light faded, Xenon fell to his knees, and a golden orb appeared, floating up and disappearing. Lyina couldn't help but cry out in joy- Finally, they had done it! She was joined by Luna and Lancia, but only for a moment, as Xenon started begging them; "Please, Summoner, don't go past these doors." Lyina stopped cheering, and approached Xenon cautiously, "Why not?" she questioned. Her squad listened closely. Xenon sighed, "I'll first tell you my story. I am a knight of the kingdom of Elysian. When our kingdom was under attack, King Radmuhl ordered me to take his daughter -the princess, Estia- to safety. Several days after our escape from the kingdom, it started raining and we were forced to take shelter in this tower. I did not expect it to be full of monsters, however, and despite my best efforts, the Princess was starting to succumb to wounds from the monsters. Climbing up the tower while carrying her -she was unconscious-, I came across a witch on the top floor, offering to heal Princess Estia at the cost of something from me. I hastily accepted without thinking it over, but it turns out that bastard tricked me! She turned the Princess into the monster that first got her injured, and bound my soul to this bloody armor."

"I'm begging you, don't go past these doors." Xenon finished. I was silent for a moment while I took all the information in. "I'm sorry to tell you, but the Elysian Kingdom has long since been eradicated." Xenon sighed in despair at this news, but Lyina continued nonetheless. "And we're going past those doors to free Estia, and I'm not going to give you a choice to help me or not. You were ordered to protect her, were you not?" Xenon sighed again in defeat as he got back up on his feet, "Fine. I'll go with you, Summoner, but only to free the Princess."

Lyina smiled at him, before turning around to her squad. "Are you guys ready?" There were a couple of "Yes"'s, some mutters in agreements, while Luna openly shouted, "Hell yes!" I nodded, and turned back around, opening the door to the dark side of the tower.

((**This isn't my Xenon fight exactly, but it's close. Here's some extra information on Lyina and her/my Squad:**

**Lyina:**

**Element: Thunder**

**Weapon: Twin Swords**

**Squad:**

**Leader: Holy Empress Luna (Guardian, Light)**

**Lancia (Anima, Fire)**

**Red Blade Farlon (Anima, Fire)**

**Commander Mega (Breaker, Water)**

**Goddess Emilia (Guardian, Thunder)**

**Reviews and requests are always appreciated!**))


End file.
